


A Negotiated Abduction

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Strangers in Space [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, BAMF Tony Stark, Clint Barton-centric, Developing Relationship, Established- James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Extremis, Jaded Clint Barton, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Pre-StarkSpangledWinterHawk, Protective Tony Stark, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'Pirates?' <i>Really</i>? We’re intergalactic <i>thieves</i> .”</p><p>“Intergalactic thieves is just a boring way to say space pirates,” Clint quipped.</p><p>The ship jostled as it took a hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Negotiated Abduction

“'Pirates?'  _Really_ ? We’re intergalactic _thieves_.” Tony leaned into Bucky, his hand hovering over Bucky’s wound as if to protect it from another attack. Despite his sarcasm, Tony had gone from fretful to wary in seconds.

The arm Bucky had wrapped around Tony tightened, and Bucky forced himself to stand up straighter.

Honestly, Clint had no idea why they were acting like he was the threat. He was just some dancer who’d ended up on their ship. Heck, he should be the one panicking. The only reason why he wasn’t was most likely due to some survival instinct that realized screaming and flailing would get him nowhere.

“Intergalactic thieves is just a boring way to say space pirates,” Clint quipped.

The ship jostled as it took a hit.

Clint stumbled and braced himself on the nearest wall.

Tony and Bucky had fallen against the doorway. Tony was squished against the doorframe, acting as a cushion between Bucky and the hard surface. Bucky grunted as he righted himself. “You okay?”

Small holo screens popped around Tony’s eyes and he scowled. “I won’t be if those idiots damage what I just fixed.”

Bucky smiled fondly down at Tony then turned to Clint. “How about you?”

Clint nodded, still bracing himself against the wall just in case they were hit again. “So are we being attacked by law enforcement or do you have a group of rival pirates after you?”

“Law enforcement,” Tony answered flatly. He frowned. “Plus, a bounty hunter. Doesn’t look like the hunter is much of a threat though based on the records I’m pulling up. Oh! There we go.” Tony smiled wickedly. “Just got access to the heavy weaponry and shutting it down. They’re going to have to rely on blasters now.”

“I feel like I just missed something,” Clint said.

Bucky nodded. “You’ll get used to that with Tony. I believe our law enforcer friends are no longer a threat.”

Tony nodded. “We’re out of blaster range, and their hover cars don’t come equipped with tractor beams, so we should be safe now.” The holo screens around Tony’s face vanished. He blinked rapidly as if he were adjusting to the light.

He scowled at Bucky. His hand went straight to Bucky’s wound. “You haven’t gotten patched up yet?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and removed Tony’s hand from him. “There wasn’t enough time between now and you going computer virus on our attackers’ asses, hon.” He pecked Tony on the cheek. “You weren’t in cyberland for several hours this time.”

Tony huffed. “I’m aware, but you shouldn’t be standing here.” Tony grabbed Bucky’s arm and moved him toward the living room.

Tony paused at Clint. “I know you’re internally freaking out right now, and that you are in shock. For now I’m going to ask that you hold onto what little restraint you have, and save your freak out until I’ve bandaged my boyfriend, or at least until Steve comes back from the cockpit so one of us can give you our undivided attention.”

“Are you joking? I just found out that you three are space pirates, and you want me to act quiet and calm until it is convenient for you?”

“Not to sound like an ass, but yes,” Tony said bluntly. “Whatever questions or demands you have can wait ten Terran minutes while I make sure Bucky doesn’t bleed out.”

“I’m not going to bleed out, Tony.”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Tony snapped at Bucky. He tugged the cyborg past Clint and took him inside what Clint had learned was their bedroom.

Clint gaped, thrown by Tony’s actions.

“Crap, what did I miss?” Steve said from behind Clint.

Clint jumped and whirled on Steve. “Okay, new rule: no startling the innocent bystander who got swept up your illegal lifestyle.”

Steve cringed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.Why are you out here alone? Where are Tony and Bucky? Did Tony zone out again? I was worried he might after I saw what happened to our attackers.”

Clint shook his head. “Tony dragged Bucky into the bedroom to bandage him, and basically told me to shove down my emotions.” Clint let his anger eek out into his voice. “I do not appreciate the treatment or the fact that you three lied to me. And don’t you dare say that you didn’t. It was a lie of omission.”

“Technically, Bucky and I did say we’d abducted Tony,” Steve argued weakly.

Clint was not amused.

Steve turned sheepish. “I’m sorry. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I swear our intent was to return you to your home, not get you caught up in this mess.”

“Yeah, well…” Clint struggled for an argument. “You did.”

Clint sighed, all of his tension and anger leaking out of him. He wasn’t an angry person by nature—suspicious and wary: yes, but not angry. “You know, I could have handled waiting until Tony took care of Bucky to have my freak out, but because he basically told me to not react, I can’t help but feel very irritated.”

“I know, I’m sorry, and I’m sure Tony will apologize too.” Steve took a deep breath and shook his head. “It’s like with me and Bucky. Remember when you commented on how protective we are of Tony? Well, it goes both ways, and I think a little more so with Bucky.”

“That’s no excuse.” Curiosity gnawed at Clint. He knew he shouldn’t—that he shouldn’t let himself become distracted, but he couldn’t stop himself. “Why Bucky? And doesn’t that make you jealous that Tony’s more protective of Bucky?”

Steve straightened, surprise written into every feature. “No. Why would it? I’m happy that my boyfriends are so protective of each other.” Steve bit the inside of his cheek, debating something. “And if you know how they met it makes sense that Tony is little more protective of Bucky.”

Clint frowned. “Bucky said something about Tony’s eyes.”

Steve shrugged. “Bucky and I may have stolen Tony together, but Bucky was the one to find Tony. It caused a bit of imprinting, not that you’ll ever get Tony to admit to it.”

“Still, it’s no excuse to act like a complete and utter jackass.”

“I agree, but nothing about this situation is ideal and I suspect none of us are thinking straight. And I know it is unfair of me to ask, but before you throw away the friendship you’ve built with Tony, would you mind reserving judgement just until he has a chance to apologize?”

Clint snorted and eyed Steve. “You seem like you’re still thinking straight.”

Steve grinned. “Excellent poker face. Right now I’m screaming inside and panicking about my two boyfriends. I’m also hoping that against all odds you’ll give all of us a chance before attempting to do something like contact any law enforcement.”

Clint frowned, torn between indignation and the remnants of his anger regarding the pirate’s secrecy.

The bedroom door opened. Bucky stepped out without a shirt and his thick bandage plastered to his injured side. His arm was stretched out behind him—probably holding Tony’s hand. Bucky took a quick survey of the area. He looked behind him then cocked his head at Clint.

Tony shuffled out from behind Bucky, but kept close to his boyfriend.

Tony didn’t meet Clint’s gaze.

Bucky rolled his eyes and tugged Tony toward Clint—his frame slightly hunched from pain. He nudged Tony between himself and Clint and patted Tony’s shoulder. “Don’t make a bigger ass out of yourself.”

Tony huffed and sent a salty look Bucky’s way.

Tony turned his gaze to Clint. He let out a heavy breath and slouched. “I’m much better with these things when I have something to give, but someone raided the stash of savory yogurt I keep in the nightstand, so I don’t even have that.”

Steve flushed and looked away guiltily. “It had to go. It’d been mistaken for lube too many times.”

Clint spluttered and almost doubled-over in shock. “Wow. I just learned so much more about your sex lives than I intended.”

The corner of Tony’s mouth quirked up into a tentative grin that soon fell. “Right, I shouldn’t smile. Smiling will make me seem insincere. Listen, I have a bad habit of tunnel-vision—the metaphorical kind, not the the physical kind, and I’m also very protective of Bucky and Steve, which you can’t blame me for because they are lovable idiots who steal things and often end up injured at least once every Terran month. What was I saying? Right. Tunnel-vision. Sometimes when I focus in on things I tend to lose what little filter I have, and—”

Clint raised his hand and cut Tony off. “If this is your apology, please just skip to the end.”

Tony gaped for a few seconds then snapped his mouth shut. He cleared his throat and started over. “I’m sorry. Sorry about deceiving you, and sorry for being an asshole. Really for any asshole-ish behavior I’ve shown you. I’m a pretty big asshole, and I don’t notice it most of the time.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Of course you’re a big asshole. How else could you take Steve and Bucky?”

Silence filled the small space.

Tony’s eyes widened with realization.

Bucky covered his mouth with his hand, and Steve was biting down on his bottom lip to keep from snickering.

Tony looked from Steve to Bucky. “Can we keep him, please?”

“That’s up to Clint to decide,” Steve said, his voice trembling with restrained laughter.

“How about you guys find us a place to sit and spill all the details of what it is you guys do?” Clint eyed them. “Call me an optimist or an idiot, but I have this feeling you aren’t ordinary pirates.” Clint recalled the newscasts he’d seen that he now knew were about Bucky and Steve. The two were known for stealing from those with excess and giving to those in need.

While the stealing was a moral gray area, Clint would be a hypocrite if he chastised the trio for it. Plus, the giving to those in need was good.

Nonetheless, now that Clint’s trust had been breached, he was hesitant to accept what the trio said and did at face value.

“I know our word probably means nothing,” Steve said, his voice unwavering,“but I promise you, we have no intention harming you.”

Clint nodded slowly and consideringly.

Bucky cleared his throat. “I suppose if there is any place we should do this then it might as well be that closet we call a living room.” Bucky nodded, gesturing Steve to come toward him. “I’m going to grab some drinks.”

Steve nodded and strode over to Bucky and Tony. He grabbed both of their free hands and squeezed, giving both of them comfort.

Bucky smiled. He let go of Steve and Tony’s hands and headed for the kitchen.

Tony wrinkled his nose and strengthened his grip on Steve’s hand. He looked up at Steve and huffed. “I just checked the autopilot settings and you are an embarrassment. Why do you have to change my configurations all the time?”

“Because sometimes your configurations are based on calculations that are too precise. Sometimes you have to factor in the wildcards or the living element that throws things into chaos, computer head.” Steve kissed Tony on the forehead. He nudged Tony to the living room. “Let’s get this sorted out.”

“I factor in wildcards,” Tony grumbled as he trudged to the living room. “You don’t factor in fuel efficiency. You know if we maintain a certain speed we won’t use as much fuel and therefore we can travel farther distances.”

“I’m just being cautious, Tony. I’d thought you’d appreciate that.”

“Are you saying I’m the reckless one, now?”

Steve grinned cheekily.

Tony huffed.

Clint shook his head at the banter between the two. They really did bicker like a married couple sometimes.

Clint strolled into the living room and reclaimed the seat he’d had before all chaos broke out.

Steve stole Tony’s spot on the couch, and Tony decided to make Steve his new seat. He wrapped one arm around Steve’s neck and slung his legs over Steve’s laps.

The two were so casual about the physical intimacy that Clint knew his suspicion about lapping sitting being a common occurrence among the three had to be correct.

Clint picked at the knees of his pants as the three waited for Bucky to join them.

Bucky entered the room with an armful of bottles of alcohol. He handed Clint a bottle first then offered two to Tony and Steve.

“You didn’t take any medication beforehand?” Steve asked as he took the bottle offered to him.

Bucky snorted. “I keep tellin’ you two, I’m fine. The wound looked a lot worse than it was. I don’t need pain meds.”

“Says the guy who I had to practically carry back to the ship,” Steve pointed out.

Bucky popped the top off his bottle. “Fine. It hurts, but I rather numb it by drinking alcohol than whatever we have in the med kit.” Bucky sat on the coffee table.

Tony sat up straighter, his eyes sweeping the room. There was enough space between Clint and Steve that Bucky could squeeze in, but it would mean that there would be no personal space, not even a centimeter.

“Maybe Steve and I should switch with you?” Tony suggested. “Don’t want to waste the alcohol on numbing you if it means you’re just going to put stress on the wound and make the pain worse.”

“I swear if you two even try to stand up I will kick both of you in the shins.” Bucky glowered at his boyfriends.

“Yet he gets mad at us when we’re hurt and don’t stay in bed,” Steve teased.

Tony nodded and slumped against Steve. “What a hypocrite.”

“While this flirting is endearing, I’d like to know what the fuck is going on now,” Clint cut through their conversation. “Also, what your intentions are, because I’m not even sure that you’re going to drop me off on the next planet.”

“You wouldn’t want us to.” Tony wrinkled his nose. “There’s too much sulfur in its air and you’d burn up within minutes.”

“I don’t think that’s what he means,” Steve quipped. He frowned at Clint. “You don’t want us to take you home?”

“I want to go home, but I just found out you three—two?—are space pirates.” Clint flailed with his hands, not sure what to do with himself. “Maybe I shouldn’t be putting ideas in your head, but most people wouldn’t want to risk someone letting their identities slip or getting reported to the police at the next checkpoint or planet.”

Steve’s facial features hardened. “Would you? Report us that is?”

Clint shook his head and took a sip of his drink. “I don’t know. My brain isn’t cut out for this kind of stuff.”

“You’re brain is perfectly fine and capable,” Tony stated. “Just give it a moment to process.”

Clint pursed his lips, mulling over Tony’s words. “I think you just complimented me.”

Tony shrugged.

“Thanks,” Clint said.

“No need to get sentimental.”

Clint took a deep breath. “Okay, so what I know about you three is that you are space pirates who like to steal from the rich and give to the poor.”

“In simple terms,” Bucky confirmed.

“Not simple terms?” Clint asked.

“We don’t always steal credits or highly valued items,” Steve explained. “Medicine, for example.”

“Small but useful tech,” Bucky added.

“Me,” Tony deadpanned.

Clint eyed Tony. “There is a story there, and when I’m not busy trying to work my way through this mess I’m going to ask you about it.”

Tony smirked. “Doesn’t mean I’ll tell.”

Clint took a deep and calming breath. “I really do just want to go home. I don’t care if you steal from the rich or abduct rich, computer boys from their home.”

Tony looked offended at the description of him.

“I won’t say anything to anyone,” Clint said. “But I’m going to need more than your word to prove that you are in really taking me home and not abducting me too.”

“That’s easy enough,” Tony said. “We can show you the navigational charts. It will tell you exactly where we are and where we are headed.”

Clint looked at Tony pointedly. “Tony, I’ve just witnessed you messing with quite a bit of tech. It’s going to be hard for me to trust that you aren’t showing me a fake chart.”

Tony frowned. His brow pinched.

“Not sure what else we can do for ya then.” Bucky shifted and winced at the movement. “Unless we make a pit stop at every habitable planet along the way.”

Clint sat up straighter. “That could work.”

Tony sighed and hung his head low. “Which means messing with my configurations again, and after I put them back the way I like them.”

Steve pinched Tony’s thigh. “You did what?”

Tony feigned innocence. “Nothing.”

“So a trip through space?” Bucky spun the bottle in his hand. He leaned back, only to straighten when the movement put too much strain in his wound. “Wonder how many heists we can make.”

Steve’s face lit up with challenge. “There are also some planets that we’ll pass through that have raw materials that other planets are in desperate need of. Not sure how much we can get on this ship, but we sure as heck can pack as much as we can into the ship.”

“Also,” Bucky said, “I heard a rumor about some treasure on Arcas in the Ursa mountains.”

“Treasure?” Clint scoffed. “And you said you three aren’t pirates?”

“Because we are not,” Tony protested.

Clint grinned widely. “You go after treasure. You are pirates.”

“We’ll donate it to a museum or sell it for credits to give to someone!” Tony’s cheeks puffed and turned red.

“Pirates,” Clint repeated.

Tony groaned and buried his face in Steve’s shoulder. “I change my mind. I don’t want to keep him anymore.”

“Too bad.” Clint’s smile grew. “You’re stuck with me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. As of this point in the series, I may in the next few days mark the series as complete. However, that doesn't necessarily mean I won't add stories about the random adventures of these four men (all of which will be complete and able to stand on their own). What I hope for in this series is that this will be the point where if more stories are added you can read them in any order from here and be able to understand what is going on. 
> 
> That's the goal. I don't know if it will work on not, but it is the goal.


End file.
